The Downfall of Vince McMahon Part one.
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Vince faces his worst nightmare.


Subj: **Fwd: Here is my idea....**  
Date: 7/8/00 8:54:21 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [SWEETVALLEY99][1]  
To: [STU12678][2]  
  
In a message dated 7/8/00 8:36:36 PM Eastern Daylight Time, SWEETVALLEY99 writes:  
  
Subj: **Re: Here is my idea....**  
Date: 7/8/00 8:36:36 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [SWEETVALLEY99][1]  
To: [SailorCqpricorn8@yahoo.com][3]  
  
In a message dated 7/8/00 8:33:38 PM Eastern Daylight Time, SWEETVALLEY99 writes:  
  
Subj: **Here is my idea....**  
Date: 7/8/00 8:33:38 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [SWEETVALLEY99][1]  
To: [WillowDana][4]  
  
Vincent Kennedy McMahon sat in the courtroom looking at the jurors and smiling. The federal government was at it again, this time charging him with the murders of Brian Pillman and Owen Hart, the brother of his long time nemesis, Bret. He had been expecting some sort of criminal charges on that night in the Kiel Center, but the Pillman charges came out of nowhere.   
_No matter,_ Vince thought. _Only one person alive can tie me to anything that involved those deaths and he'd go down as well as his wrestling school. _Vince decided to let the prosecutors to carry on their charade a trial until they ran out of witnesses then strike a plea bargain in which he'd plead guilty to negligence in Owen's death and only pay a "hefty fine" for the charge. He'd skate through this just like he skated through the steroid trial.  
Little did he know that two someones were about to walk into the courtroom to change all that.   
"Mr. LaForge, do you have any more witnesses?" the judge asked.  
"Yes, we do your Honor," the young federal prosecutor, a dark man in his early 20's said.  
That caught Vince and his attorney of guard. "Your honor I object," Vince's attorney said, "we were not informed of anymore witnesses after Bret Hart"  
" Your Honor," LaForge said, "these witnesses are essential to the prosecution's case and were placed in the Witness Protection Program until we had enough evidence to indict Mr. McMahon. We did not mention the existence of these witnesses before because we did not want to endanger them or have outside influences tainting their testimony."  
This caught everyone by surprise. The whole world was surprised when out of the blue the Federal government decided to prosecute Vince for BOTH Owen's and Brian's deaths. Owen's everyone half expected, but Brian's! And now the discovery of two surprise witnesses! Everyone in the room wondered just what the government had up their sleeve.  
"I thought they would've plea bargained with Vince by now," Said Dave Meltzer, a wrestling writer from California who moved to the Connecticut to cover the trial.  
"So did I," Said a curious Bret Hart, who was sitting next to Eric Bishoff, awaiting the revelation of these two mysterious witnesses. Bret had waiting a long time for Vince to be held criminally responsible for his brother's death. He never bought it was an accident. He wondered just what the government had had to charge Vince with Brian's death. He looked across the aisle and noticed Shawn Michaels squirming a lot in his seat. He wondered what Shawn had to hide.  
"Okay prosecutor, call your next witness," The Judge said and raised a hand to Vince's attorney, "there are reasons they call these surprise witnesses, Miss Coe."  
"Thank you Your Honor." The prosecutor said. The young LaForge took a brief look around at the attentive audience. He took at deep breath and spoke the words that would begin Vince McMahon's downfall. The government call Brian Pillman to the stand"  
Chaos started to reign as Dave Meltzer, Bret Hart, Eric Bishoff, Vince McMahon, and Shawn Michaels, among so many others leapt out of their seats, looking at the back of the courtroom. The doors opened and walking into these peoples lives for the first time since 1997, was Brian Pullman. He looked just a little younger and His hair was a little shorter, as well as he was wearing a suit (a rarity for him). But he look almost exactly how he looked as the last time everyone saw him only older.  
Shawn Michaels, who looked like he'd seen a ghost, fainted from fright, and all heck broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Re: Here is my idea....**  
Date: 7/8/00 8:36:36 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [SWEETVALLEY99][1]  
To: [SailorCqpricorn8@yahoo.com][3]  
  
In a message dated 7/8/00 8:33:38 PM Eastern Daylight Time, SWEETVALLEY99 writes:  
  
Subj: **Here is my idea....**  
Date: 7/8/00 8:33:38 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: [SWEETVALLEY99][1]  
To: [WillowDana][4]  
  
Vincent Kennedy McMahon sat in the courtroom looking at the jurors and smiling. The federal government was at it again, this time charging him with the murders of Brian Pillman and Owen Hart, the brother of his long time nemesis, Bret. He had been sorta been expecting some sort of criminal charges on that night in the Kiel Center, but the Pillman charges came out of nowhere.   
_No matter,_ Vince thought. _Only one person alive can tie me to anything that involved those deaths and he'd go down as well as his wrestling school. _Vince decided to let the prosecutors to carry their charade of a trial until they ran out of witnesses the strike a plea bargain in which he'd pled guilty to negligence in Owen's death and only pay a "hefty fine" for the charge. He'd skate through this just like he skated through the steroid trial.  
Little did he no that two someones were about to walk into the courtroom to change all that.   
"Mr. LaForge, do you have any more witnesses?" the judge asked.  
"Yes, we do your Honor," the young federal prosecutor, a dark man in his early 20's said.  
That caught Vince and his attorney of guard. "Your honor I object," Vince's attorney said, "we were not informed of anymore witnesses after Bret Hart"  
" Your Honor," LaForge said, "these witnesses are essential to the prosecution's case and were placed in the Witness Protection Program until we had enough evidence to indict Mr. McMahon. We did not mention the existence of these witnesses before because we did not want to endanger them or have outside influences tainting their testimony."  
This caught everyone by surprise. The whole world was surprised when out of the blue the Federal government decided to prosecute Vince for BOTH Owen's and Brian's deaths. Owen's everyone half expected, but Brian's! And now the discovery of two surprise witnesses! Everyone in the room wondered just what the government had up their sleeve.  
"I thought they would've plea bargained with Vince by now," Said Dave Meltzer, a wrestling writer from California who moved to the Connecticut to cover the trial.  
"So did I," Said a courious Bret Hart, who was sitting next to Eric Bishoff, awaiting the revelation of these two mysterious witnesses. Bret had waiting a long time for Vince to be held criminally responsible for his brother's death. He never bought it was an accident. He wonder just what the government had had to charge Vince with Brian's death. He looked across the aisle and noticed Shawn Micheals squirming a lot in his seat. He wondered what Shawn had to hide.  
"Okay prosecutor, call your next witness," The Judge said and raised a hand to Vince's attorney, "there are reasons they call these surprise witnesses, Miss Coe."  
"Thank you Your Honor." The prosecutor said. The young LaForge took a brief look around at the attentive audience. He took at deep breath and spoke the words that would begin Vince McMahon's downfall. "The government calls Brian Pillman to the stand"  
Chaos started to reign as Dave Meltzer, Bret Hart, Eric Bishoff, Vince McMahon, and Shawn Micheals, among so many others leapt out of their seats, looking at the back of the courtroom. The doors opened and walking into these peoples lives for the first time since 1997, was Brian Pullman. He look just a little younger and His hair was a little shorter, as well as he was wearing a suit (a rarity for him). But he look almost exactly how he looked as the last time everyone saw him only older.  
Shawn Micheals, who looked like he'd seen a ghost, fainted from fright, and all heck broke loose.  


   [1]: mailto:SWEETVALLEY99
   [2]: mailto:STU12678
   [3]: mailto:SailorCqpricorn8@yahoo.com
   [4]: mailto:WillowDana



End file.
